Sonic the Hedgehog Stories
by Chaos Control 7
Summary: A Sonic the Hedgehog story from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Battle. Part one of five parts. Chapter 7, The Egg Carrier is up. The six heroes continue their adventures on the Egg Carrier.
1. Chaos, the God of Destruction

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Chaos, the God of Destruction**_

_**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, the characters, and most of this story isn't mine. But it did take me a long time to put the whole story together**** and there are fun facts that I added.****  
**_

**ANGEL ISLAND**

It all started on the floating island, Angel Island. It was a dark and stormy night, but that didn't bother Knuckles the Echidna, the sole guardian of the Master Emerald. In the distance, a flying vessel circled the island, but Knuckles was meditating on the alter of the Master Emerald at the time and didn't hear it.

"My name is Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald. I don't know why I was appointed on this job… this job that I am destined to do… FOREVER!" Knuckles said in his head while meditating.

There was one thing that interrupted his daily meditating that night. It was the rumbling he heard behind him, and his spirit that felt a shock. The Master Emerald has been disturbed.

A blue liquid creature stood in front of him, with green eyes that stared at him fiercely. Behind it was… a shattered Master Emerald!

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Knuckles yelled at the figure. "Did you do this! I'll get you for that!"

Knuckles threw one-two punches and a power jab at it, but all it had to do was jump to dodge it. It came down and punched the ground with such force that Knuckles flew off the alter. Knuckles, who got up determined to beat up the figure, ran up the stairs of the alter, but the figure was gone. Not only that, but without the power of the Master Emerald, Angel Island would crash down into the ocean. Knuckles, though, glided off the island to safety in Station Square.

**MYSTIC RUINS - FOREST**

The creature had made its way to the Mystic Ruins forest, near a hut where a gigantic cat and his pet frog resided. The creature was in puddle form at the time. The frog heard it and woke up. It stepped into the puddle at the same time when the creature tried to metamorphosize into the standing figure form causing a fusion. Leaving the frog with a tail and the creature without one. The cat, Big, woke up and saw his frog, Froggy.

"Hey, Froggy, you have a new tail!" Big said.

Froggy didn't acknowledge Big at all and swallowed Big's lucky charm (a Chaos Emerald).

"Froggy, you ate my lucky charm! Come back!" Big screamed and chased Froggy all the way to Station Square.

**STATION SQUARE**

It was a quiet night in Station Square. The newspaper stand was closing, couples were going home after a late night movie, and there were guards in front of the train station. The silence was broken, though, as a helicopter and a strange ball of light passed over the street. The town hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, did some wall jumps off the buildings in Station Square when he finally decided to rest on a rooftop.

"Yeah! This is happenin'!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs.

But it was only gonna get better. Four police cars drove by below him. _Strange on such a quiet night like this, _Sonic thought. He jumped down and followed the police cars to City Hall, where the blue creature was trying to make his escape. The S.S.P.D. (Station Square Police Department) and G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of the Nation) were ready to open fire on the creature. They threatened and threatened until they finally shot. The bad thing was, the bullets just dropped out of his body. This was Sonic's chance for fun.

He gave a homing attack at the creature's brain and it metamorphosized into liquid. It got mad and started spinning its arms at Sonic, but Sonic jumped and gave him a homing attack to the brain again. Now it jumped onto the flagpoles high above and started stretching its arms at Sonic, but missed every time. It finally came down, and Sonic hit it in the brain right away. The creature then liquidized and escaped through of the gutters. Sonic still wondered what it was. The S.S.P.D. and G.U.N weren't the only ones watching, though. From high above was Dr. Robotnik a.k.a Eggman.

"You know nothing, fool! It's Chaos, the God of Destruction" Eggman said quietly enough so nobody would hear. He laughed continued on his next project.

-------------------

**FUN FACTS**

- G.U.N. was not really shown during the Chaos 0 fight.


	2. Best Friends Reunite

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Best Friends Reunite**_**  
**

**MYSTIC RUINS – EGGMAN'S BASE**

It opened its eyes and looked at his master, Dr. Eggman. It was another one of Eggman's robots. No, it wasn't one of those that would explode in just one hit. This was one of the E-series robots. Its name was E-102.

"Brilliant! It's ready." Eggman said. "Hello, my name is Dr. Robotnik, and I am your master. You can call me Dr. Eggman. Your name is E-102, the third creation of the E-series. I will call you Gamma."

"What is your wish, Master Robotnik?" Gamma asked in a robotic monotone voice.

"First, you have to go through this one test. I call it target practice. Just go and destroy all the dolls in there, and you can come out. This is a test if you are ready to be part of the all-exclusive crew of the Egg Carrier." Eggman said.

So Gamma went through the target practice, called "Final Egg" and shot the dolls. All Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dolls. He blazed through the target practice and came out to see Eggman.

"O ho! I am pleased to see that you sped through the practice so quickly, Gamma." Eggman said. "Now if you want to be part of the Egg Carrier crew, you have to prove that you can fight against real opponents." Out stepped a black robot that looked exactly like Gamma.

"This is your older brother, E-101 Beta. You will to fight him for admittance into the Egg Carrier. Personally, I think Beta will win, but you have much potential, Gamma, so both of you have equal chances." Eggman said. "So FIGHT!"

Beta started by hovering using his Jet Booster, which Gamma does not have. He shot three small missiles at Gamma, which he dodged easily. Gamma shot a missile at Beta, and it hit him right in the chest. Beta was mad and tried to shoot Gamma right away. But Gamma jumped to dodge it, and it the air locked-on and shot Beta again. Beta, who was mad, hovered over Gamma now and tried to shoot him, but it missed. Gamma then put on the final blow and Beta lost.

"O ho! Gamma, you never cease to surprise me. You have my permission aboard the Egg Carrier!" Eggman said. At that moment, Beta stepped in front of Eggman. "Oh, so you want to go too, eh Beta? All right, you have special permission." At the robots waited until Eggman was done with some errands.

**STATION SQUARE**

Meanwhile, Miles "Tails" Prower flew his prototype of his new plane in the air.

"Everything is looking great!" he said to himself. "All systems go, full speed ahead!" Though after he said that, the plane started rattling. Tails knew he was going to crash. "What's this?" he asked as the plane nosedived into the end of the Emerald Beach.

**STATION SQUARE – BEACH**

Sonic saw the whole thing from the pool of the hotel. He speeded all the way through the sandy beach, destroying some of Eggman's free robots on the way. It was weird. He nearly fell off a bridge, fell off a loop-de-loop, and nearly got trampled by a gigantic whale just to help out Tails. Tails woke up and saw Sonic standing over him, lending a helping hand.

**STATION SQUARE – HOTEL**

"You're lucky I saw you crash, Tails." Sonic said.

"Thanks again, Sonic. Hey, you want to see something?" Tails asked as he took out a pink Chaos Emerald.

"Wow! That's a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic screamed.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna use it to make a new plane."

"You could always use my plane, the Tornado!"

"Yeah, but the Chaos Emerald will make it stronger than the Tornado. You wanna come over to my workshop in the Mystic Ruins and check it out?" Tails asked. Soon, they both left for a train to the Mystic Ruins, not knowing what awaited them there.

------------------

**FUN FACTS**

- Sonic doesn't really fall of bridges and loop-de-loops. (Unless you make him LOL)

- The reason why I said the third E-series robot, is because there is one more E-series robot, E-100 Alpha or Zero. He will be introduced later in the story.

- When Sonic goes through the beach to get Tails is the first level of Sonic's story in Sonic Adventure, _Emerald Beach_

- Gamma's target practice is the first level of his story, _Final Egg_


	3. Race for the Emeralds

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Race for the Emeralds**_

**MYSTIC RUINS**

After getting off the train, Sonic and Tails raced to the workshop. Obviously, Sonic didn't know where it was and kept running off track, so Tails won. But as they both stepped on the hill where Tails's workshop resided, they met a familiar friend, or should I say… foe.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic!" Eggman was in his Egg Hoverer thing and looked down at the hedgehog and the fox.

"Hey, look, it's a giant talking egg!" Sonic screamed in obvious sarcasm.

"Silence! I am Dr. Robotnik, the smartest evil genius in the world!"

"Whatever you say, Eggman!"

"I know that you have a Chaos Emerald. Bring it to me now, or else!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll take from you. By force!"

The Egg Hoverer went down and added some parts to it. A few gigantic engines and well… that's it. Eggman called it… the Egg Hornet. It shot a wave of rockets at Sonic and Tails but they dodged it easily. The Egg Hornet then had claws coming out of its sides and then tried to stab Sonic, but he dodged it and gave a homing attack to Eggman. Eggman screamed in pain and then shot two waves of rockets at Sonic that missed. It tried the claw nosedive attack again, but he missed once again. This time, Tails gave a tail-whip to Eggman.

"OW! He's not gonna get away with this!" Eggman said.

This time, he shot three waves of rockets, two at Sonic and one at Tails, but they dodged them. At that moment, Eggman didn't know who to hit with the claw attack, since he didn't have anymore rockets. If he tried to hit either one, that one would dodge it and the other one would hit. While Eggman was hesitating, Sonic looked at Tails and Tails looked at Sonic. Tails flew up in the air and Sonic jumped and hung onto Tails's hands. They flew over Eggman and Sonic jumped and gave a homing attack to Eggman. The final hit. The extra parts fell off, leaving only the Egg Hoverer. Tails then tried to make a run for his workshop, Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Aha!" Eggman said. A giant pincer came out of the Hoverer and grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

"Come out, Chaos! Time to eat!" he yelled apparently at nobody. Out came the blue creature that Sonic had fought only last night. Eggman tossed the Chaos Emerald into its body, and it transformed! What a sight! Chaos had grown a bone in his right arm with the Chaos Emerald in the middle of his new palm.

"It's just as the stone tablets predicted. You see, Sonic, when Chaos gets all seven Emeralds, he will destroy your puny Station Square and I will rebuild on it, Robotnikland! The ultimate city, where I will rule it all." Eggman said. He pressed a button and teleported somewhere else. Sonic and Tails had a job to do.

"Sonic, if Eggman gets those Emeralds in time, who knows what Chaos will do!" Tails screamed.

"There's only one thing to do. We have to get the Emeralds before Eggman." Sonic answered.

"Wait, you know that cave over there?" he asked Sonic as they walked up to the workshop. "Well, I took a look at it. It's some windy place there, but I saw a symbol there. It looked like this." Tails picked up a green stone in front of his workshop.

"The wind stone," Sonic said. "Come on, let's try it in the cave!" So they ran to the cave. Sonic tossed the stone and it started floating. It went down and placed itself into some socket. Then the wind blew more rapid than ever.

"After you," said Tails. So Sonic jumped into it and Tails did so after.

**STATION SQUARE**

"It is my destiny to find the missing Master Emerald pieces so that Angel Island can float once again. The thing is, I don't know where they are." Knuckles said.

He ran towards the City Hall area and picked up a faint sense of the Emerald shards, but he still couldn't find them. He looked in between bushes, in stores, and inside burgers, but he still couldn't find them. There was a barricade covering City Hall. Knuckles in anger, punched it so hard, it flew right into the doors of City Hall, opening them. Then, the Master Emerald sense became stronger.

"It's in there." Knuckles said pointing at City Hall. He ran in and followed the signal.

**STATION SQUARE – SPEED HIGHWAY**

Nobody really knows it, but there's a back entrance/exit to City Hall. It leads to the Speed Highway of Station Square. Knuckles followed the signal to the three Emerald shards located there. He found one inside a small alley and one on top of a building, but he couldn't seem to get the last one.

"Destroy Eggman's robots, as there may be something inside of them." a voice said. The only thing around Knuckles, though, was a light.

"Oh, well." he said. The signal was extremely strong when he got near a spinning bat robot. Knuckles gave his signature move, a one-two punch and then a power jab. It destroyed the bat with ease, and out flew the shard.

"Wow, that voice was right. Whatever it was." Knuckles said and followed another signal.

**-----------------**

**FUN FACTS**

**- **Sonic and Tails don't fight Eggman together, and they don't use the Tails grab Sonic routine ever in the whole game.

- Sonic and Tails jump into the wind that leads them into _Windy Valley. _That is Sonic's second adventure stage and Tails's first

- Knuckles's first adventure stage is Speed Highway.


	4. Casino Night

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Casino Night**_

**STATION SQUARE**

"Froggy! Froggy, where are you?" Big the Cat yelled. A man beside him looked a little uncomfortable next to this… cat.

Big finally caught a glimpse of his best friend, Froggy, and chased him all the way to the City Hall area. That was when Froggy crawled under a car.

"Froggy, I'm not as small as you! Get back here!" Big said. Big's last resort was to carry the car up and take Froggy, then. But when he did that, he noticed that there was only a sewer hole that Froggy must have gone in.

"Froggy, wait for me!" Big called after his friend, and jumped into the sewer hole. There was only a high ledge and a stack of boxes. Big jumped on one box and then onto a ledge that led him to an elevator.

"Froggy, are you in there?" Big asked. But his friend was waiting or should I say… swimming in the pool of Twinkle Park.

Big took out his trusty fishing rod and fished for Froggy. He caught some pretty cool fish, too, but his only interest was catching his pet frog.

"Is that you, Froggy?" he asked as he reeled in a fish. "No. Are you Froggy?" he asked as he reeled in a gigantic fish that he could have sold for a lot of $$MONEY$$! But no, he threw it back in. He fished for quite a while until he found his best friend, Froggy.

"Froggy, I'll never lose you again." But Froggy started squirming out of Big's hands. "Aww, Froggy, stop trying to run away!" Finally, Froggy got loose and ran in the streets of Station Square. Behind him, though, a blue stone appeared next to the sewer behind Twinkle Park.

"Ooh, this is a pretty stone. Maybe if I give it to Froggy, he will stop running away and we will just stay and sleep at our house!" Big screamed in delight. "Maybe there are even better things in this wet place!" He looked inside and saw some old fish bait. "This could help. Froggy wasn't biting the old stuff." Big said and ran towards the train station where he saw his best friend hopping.

**MYSTIC RUINS – WINDY VALLEY**

"Sonic, this is scary!" Tails yelled.

"It's all right, Tails, we'll find a way out of here!" Sonic said. There were platforms ahead of them, but they were too far away for Tails to fly to.

"Don't be afraid. The leaves act as a bridge. Just don't stop running." A voice said.

"Who said that? Tails, did you say that?"

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"Maybe it's worth a shot…" Sonic backed up and charged at some floating leaves. The voice was right! The leaves carried him all the way to the next platform as long he kept running.

"Tails! Just run through the leaves! Don't stop running!" Sonic screamed to his best friend.

Tails gulped and charged through the leaves which carried him to the platform.

"Oh, that wasn't so hard," Tails said in relief. But that was interrupted as something pulled Sonic away. Sonic screamed as Tails flew over to try and grab him, but there was a force. A very strong force. A tornado.

Since Sonic and Tails are pretty fast, they were able to withstand the power of the tornado and run while in it. Sonic kept jumped on springs that he saw on the ground and Tails just started flying up. The only thing they could do was get out from the top of the tornado. When they did, they landed on some new ground with a blue Chaos Emerald lying in front of them.

"Yes!" Sonic yelled.

"All right!" Tails screamed.

**STATION SQUARE**

Sonic and Tails made their way back to the City Hall area of Station Square, trying to figure out where the next emerald is. Sonic saw an open sewer hole with a car parked right next to it.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said. "The Chaos Emerald might be in here!"

"But Sonic, I'm hungry!' Tails answered back. "I wanna go to the burger shop and eat! I haven't eaten in like ten hours!"

"Whatever. Just go and eat your precious burgers. I'm gonna check out this sewer hole."

"Okay, Sonic."

So Sonic jumped into the sewer hole and Tails ran to the burger shop. When Sonic got there, there were only a few boxes blocking the way to one exit and a balcony where he saw a green light and some sort of object floating in the middle of it. He jumped onto the balcony and into the light, when he felt a sudden surge through his body.

"These are the light-speed shoes. Use a spin dash to charge it up and let go when at a trail of rings to perform the light-speed dash. Then you will travel through the rings at light speed." A voice said.

"What is with these voices!" Sonic said. "Okay, so I need a trail of rings…"

**MEANWHILE…**

"Sonic! Sonic! Where are you!" Tails started screaming out loud. He started to worry that he had gotten lost in the sewer. So he walked to where he thought the hole was, but it wasn't there. It had disappeared into thin air. Then he noticed that it didn't disappear, it just was being blocked by a car now.

"Shoot! Sonic must be trapped in there!" Tails said while trying to think of a solution. "Wait, there's another sewer behind Twinkle Park! There must be an entrance to that other sewer that Sonic is in.

So Tails ran towards Twinkle Park and into the sewers behind it. He waded in the water only to find out that a group of metal bars blocked his way.

"Man, now I'm never gonna get to Sonic." But Tails felt some light from overhead. It was a whole other building. He flew through the open hole and found himself in a place with a desk and apparently, an open jail cell. Inside it was a glowing green light and some metal in the middle. He walked into it and he felt a surge through himself.

"Look! You have found your Jet Anklet." A voice said. "It helps increase the speed of your flight."

"What was that? Am I hearing things?" Tails said.

**STATION SQUARE – STORE**

Sonic had made it out of the sewer and he had mastered the Light Speed Dash. He charged up his Spin Dash like the voice said and soon a light blue shade of light was all over his body. He pressed a button and a trail of rings came out. He let go of his charged Light Speed Dash and he dashed up through the rings at the speed of light. He went up to a platform that leaded to a door to the store that Sonic is in now.

"Hey, you're not allowed through that back door!" the store owner called out to him. Sonic shrugged and stepped out of the store, seeing a bright yellow-orange figure flying fast towards him.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails yelled. "I found my Jet Anklet!"

"Those are great, but look at my shoes! They're Light Speed Shoes!" Sonic said.

Tails started laughing. "Ha ha ha! Did you just make that up now?" Sonic gave him the evil eye. "So… anyway… oh yeah, I've found the location of another Chaos Emerald."

"Really! Where is it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's in the casino. The first one to 500 rings wins it."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sonic sped ahead of Tails and ran through the hotel and ran up the stairs. He saw two switches. He touched one, and a trail of rings popped out leading to a door. He stepped on the other switch and the door opened. He saw the light-speed dash through the rings and through the door where he saw a bracelet. He picked it up and put it on. Then he heard a voice.

"This is the Crystal Ring. It reduces the time needed to charge the light-speed dash." A voice said.

"It's that voice again! Who are you?

He shrugged hit a button on the floor and jumped down onto the casino floor. Tails was waiting for him.

"Sonic, where have you been?" Tails asked.

"Getting this." Sonic said showing Tails the Crystal Ring.

They started running to the casino where the doors were locked. They looked around for something to open it with when they saw a gigantic switch on the high sign that said, "CASINO".

"Sonic! I'll fly up and touch the button!" Tails said. But Sonic saw a familiar button on the floor. The one that made the trail of rings appear.

"Wait, Tails! I'll care of it." Sonic charged up the light-speed dash and pressed the button which made rings appear, leading up to the button. He used the light-speed dash and hit the button, opening the door. Tails looked on in surprise. They both ran into the casino together.

A few seconds later, Knuckles came out of the hotel seeing the open casino doors.

"The Master Emerald shards! They're in there!" he yelled. He ran in and never saw Sonic and Tails.


	5. The Trick

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Trick**_

**STATION SQUARE – CASINO**

"Teh… Tai… Tails…" Sonic said, slurring. He was so tired and he needed to throw up so badly after his third pinball game. Where he was the pinball, of course.

"Come on, Sonic! Only 58 rings to go!" Tails screamed, trying to encourage the nauseated hedgehog.

"Wa… why can't we… play… a slot machine… game? Wa… why can't… yeh… you be the… pih… pin… pinball?" Sonic asked.

"Come on, Sonic. This is the fastest and most reliable way to get rings! I can't roll as fast as you, too. Anyway, who's gonna work the hitters? You're too tired."

**MEANWHILE…**

_The first one's close…_Knuckles thought. He actually caught a glimpse of its shiny glow, but before he could get it, a paw type thing slammed in front of him. _That thing's gonna smash me to the ground if I stand under it. _He waited for it to go up and then snatched the emerald shard. He sensed another one in the shower room. The wrong shower room, by the way.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" a woman screamed as Knuckles pulled open the curtain.

"Whoa, Sorry!" Knuckles said. He pulled open another curtain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! You animal!" another woman screamed.

"Sorry! Thanks for the comment, though!" Knuckles answered. He opened another curtain to expect to see another naked lady, but it was a Master Emerald shard. He started following the signal for the last emerald shard that he assumed was in the casino.

**STILL IN THE CASINO…**

Sonic and Tails finally got 500 rings (516 rings, to be exact) and then went to the prize area to pick up the Chaos Emerald. They found out that the emerald was on a very high ledge that Tails couldn't fly to.

"Aww… geh… grah… great!" Sonic said still feeling sick.

"Huh… how do… we geh… get it?" Sonic said again stepping on a button on the floor. Then two gigantic hands came down and shook all 516 rings out of his pockets.

"Great… ss… sick ah… again." Sonic said as Tails grabbed the silver emerald.

"Come on, Sonic, let's get out of here!" Tails said.

They ran out the door with the blue emerald and silver emerald in Tails's hands. From above, a figure was crashing down at them. It was… Eggman! Sonic spin dashed away as Tails flew away. The silver emerald popped out of Tails's hands. All three of them charged at it, but Eggman emitted some sort of gas… a sleeping gas.

"Eggman…" The two said while drowsily falling asleep.

**I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS…**

_The prize room…_ Knuckles thought to himself. _I wonder what prizes they have in here…_But all Knuckles found was a room full of rings on the ground and a ledge at the top. He climbed up the pile of rings and then onto the ledge, but there was nothing there. No prize, no nothing. _I guess somebody already took the prize. _He looked to the left and looked to the right and he saw an emerald shard! A ball of light then came down to him. He shielded his eyes from its blinding light.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

Soon he found himself in a grassy area. It reminded him of some place. He decided to glide around to check the place out. When he landed he saw a girl echidna talking to an older male echidna.

"But father, you must listen to me!" the girl echidna screamed at her father. "You can't take the Chaos Emeralds just to take over other lands! Stealing and killing, greed is taking over your mind! Soon, it won't even be enough for you, and cycle starts again!"

"Tikal, you must understand. I am your father, and you must listen to me!" her father said. "The Chaos Emeralds are essential to our survival. In order for the echidna civilization to thrive, we must have all the food, water, and shelter we can get, even if it means using the emeralds for power."

"NO! I won't let you!" Tikal said and ran away. Knuckles found himself back in front of the casino.

**STATION SQUARE**

"Finally!" He screamed. He ran outside to rest at the hotel. The weird thing was, Sonic and Tails were sitting down, twitching, but they had their eyes closed. They were sleeping. _What the heck are they doing? _Knuckles thought.

When he made it to the hotel, he saw Eggman walking towards one of two elevators with a gleam of light coming from his hand. The gleam of an emerald.

"Hey, that's Eggman and he has an emerald! Wait you thief, stop!" Knuckles called after him and went up the elevator.

"Alright, Eggman. Cough up the Master Emerald piece now!" Knuckles said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Knuckles! Ummm, this isn't what you're looking for." Eggman said, showing Knuckles the silver Chaos Emerald. "But wait, Knuckles! Before you go, I want you to go through a little test I have ready for you." Coming from the floor was the blue liquid creature, Chaos 1, who still had the bone in his right arm with the pink emerald in its palm.

"Hey, that's the creature that destroyed the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said. Eggman didn't respond and tossed the emerald at Chaos 1, who became Chaos 2 upon "eating" the emerald. It now become about a foot taller with two bones in its arms with the emeralds in its palms.

Knuckles walked towards the elevator, knowing that none of this was his business. But an idea struck into Eggman's head.

"Knuckles, wait!" Eggman called. Knuckles looked back. "Maybe you can test out Chaos's new power. Just a few minutes of your time."

Knuckles smiled. He always wanted a rematch with the creature that put him through all this misery.

"All right. Let's do this!" Knuckles said.

Chaos walked sort of like a pimp if you know what I mean. Knuckles tried his signature move on him but Chaos blocked it. Then, Chaos stretched its arms at Knuckles, but he dodged those and gave Chaos a big punch. He took the hit and liquidized. It then came back into his its figure form. It turned into a ball of water and tried to crush Knuckles into the ground. Knuckles dodged them and Chaos turned into a figure again. It threw its arm at Knuckles, and he dodged it and punched Chaos. Chaos liquidized after the hit and turned back into a figure. Chaos then melted again to fill the whole room purposely to try and hit Knuckles. Knuckles glided to dodge it. Then Chaos turned back into a figure and tried the ball move and the melt move again but it still missed Knuckles. Chaos tried one more arm move, but Knuckles was expecting it and dodged it. Then he used his signature move on it and Chaos finally ran away.

"Well done, Knuckles!" Eggman said. "The true power of Chaos has yet to come, but that was a great show! I never would have expected anyone to defeat a god, even at one of its weakest forms. Anyway, sorry to waste your time, but I do know who is after the Master Emerald pieces…"

"Master Emerald pieces? Who?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman said and walked away.

Knuckles thought about it. Why would Sonic want the Master Emerald shards? But then again, he could use them in some way…

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sonic and Tails had finally woken up after their slumber in front of the casino.

"Sonic, what happened last night?" Tails asked.

"You sound like you were drunk." Sonic said. "Anyway, I think Eggman stole one of the emeralds, but the other one's safe. He must be getting desperate over a couple of gems."

"That's not good, Sonic!" Tails yelled. "That means his two to our one and that means trouble. Come on, let's get going!"

**MYSTIC RUINS**

One of the weirdest things happened in the Mystic Ruins. A hole, for no apparent reason, appeared on a wall near the train station. Geologists and scientists say that some kind of explosion happened in there, causing the hole. Big had followed Froggy to the Mystic Ruins. Froggy jumped on rocks and into the hole in the wall, leading to a windy place similar to Windy Valley where Froggy jumped into.

"Froggy, wait! I got you a pretty stone!" Big called after his friend as he jumped into the wind. It carried him up to a tunnel. There was an ice door about halfway down the tunnel that had a small stone alter similar to the one at Windy Valley, except with an ice symbol on it. Froggy crawled under a small crevice under the ice door.

"Froggy, stop going under things!" Big said. "I'm tired of carrying this stone." He dropped it and it started flying. It dropped in a square hole on the alter and the door opened. "Wow! That was magic."

He ran in, seeing only a pool of water and a ladder. Next to the pool was an object engulfed in green light. Big stepped into it and it was a Life Belt.

"This is a Life Belt. It helps you to float in the water." A voice said.

"What? Who said that? Froggy, is that you?" he asked. He climbed up the ladder into an icy place with ice floors to fish for Froggy.

**OUTSIDE THE HOLE**

"Hey Sonic, look!" Tails yelled pointing at the hole in the wall.

"I wonder what happened over there." Sonic said.

"Maybe there's a Chaos Emerald inside! Sonic, we should search it!"

"It's worth a try, I guess."

Both of them ran in seeing the open doors to the icy cavern and climbed up the ladder. It was a familiar place to both of them, but they couldn't quite recognize what it was.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called. "This is the Icecap. We were here before. Remember back when Knucklehead was being tricked by Eggman? I can't believe he believed that idiot."

"Sonic! I remember the way out!" Tails said.

The jumped on springs, hung on icicles, and ran across ice bridges that fell once you stepped on them. This is where the levels were. They had to jump quickly from one level to the next. After they finished jumping through the levels, a gigantic icicle fell down from the ceiling causing a bridge to an open door. They through it and saw an avalanche falling down towards them.

"Whoa!" They both screamed.

Luckily, they had left their snowboards exactly in the same spot as last time and they were able to snowboard away until they found a green Chaos Emerald and decided to leave the place.

**AT THE WATERFALL**

"Why would Sonic want the Master Emerald shards? I'm going to have to find him and ask." Knuckles said. Then, he saw Sonic and Tails looking at something shiny and green. _A Master Emerald shard! _Knuckles thought. _Eggman was right._

Soon, Sonic and Tails ran over to the waterfall, where Knuckles was waiting.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up?" Sonic asked. Knuckles threw his signature move at Sonic and Tails who both dodged them.

"What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked again.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles said. "Give the emeralds you have, right now!"

"Oh, let's just see you take 'em, huh? Tails, this one's all mine."

Knuckles again threw his signature move at Sonic who jumped over it and landed on Knuckles. Then, Knuckles started gliding and hit Sonic. Soon, Knuckles rolled at Sonic and Sonic spin-dashed at Knuckles who collided, and the emeralds popped out of Sonic's pockets.

"Oh no! The Chaos Emeralds…" Sonic said.

Then, Eggman popped out from the lake on where the waterfall was and took the two blue and green emeralds.

"Ha ha! You three made it all too easy! You practically gave them to me!" Eggman said.

Then Knuckles ran over to see the emeralds and said, "Hey! That's a Chaos Emerald!"

"Way to go, Knucklehead!" Sonic said.

"That's right, fool! Now, I have four lovely emeralds! Chaos…" Then Chaos come out of the ground in its two emerald form and Eggman gave it another two. It then became Chaos 4. With two bones in its arms with emeralds in them and now some ribs with emeralds in them. All in all, it looked like a shark.

Chaos 4 jumped into the water and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were all up against it. Chaos started throwing all kinds of attacks at the team, but like Chaos is an air organism (if we can call it an organism), so it has to breathe sooner or later. Once it poked its head out, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles attacked Chaos and it disappeared. But Eggman's cavalry had arrived as all of them looked up.

"Behold my floating masterpiece, the Egg Carrier!" Eggman said. "But it pales in comparison to the power of Chaos! Adieu, until we meet again my friends!"

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails yelled. "We gotta go chase it. Let's take the Tornado!" Sonic nodded in agreement, but Knuckles knew this wasn't his business yet again.

"You guys go!" Knuckles yelled. "I have some unfinished business to take care of." So Sonic and Tails headed for Tails's workshop, in pursuit of the Egg Carrier.


	6. Sky Chases

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sky Chases**_

**NOTE: I**** found out Knuckles' true flashback. Sorry that I haven't updated in about 9 months. I thought I'd take a break, you know? Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I've got too much homework and too many extracurricular activities so I'll try to get more STHS as soon as possible.**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MYSTIC RUINS – TAILS'S WORKSHOP**

"Sonic, wait out here!" Tails called out. Tails walked into his workshop to get the Tornado. Outside, after literally waiting **three** seconds Sonic was bored. He walked around in circles and finally shrugged. _How long does it take to get an airplane out? _He thought. But he heard something. The road that led out had pal trees that now leaned down to the other side of the road and out of the middle of the road came a runway. The Tornado came out of a garage door at the beginning of the runway.

"Come on, Sonic! Hop in!" Tails yelled at Sonic. The hedgehog jumped onto the back wing and the Tornado flew off. The Egg Carrier was now in sight, but inside Eggman saw them. He sent mini fighter jets out to greet them. The Tornado shot at the jets destroying them one by one. They then passed over the Egg Carrier where fiery and spiked balls shot at them. The Tornado dodged them and even shot down some of them. After dodging waves of jets and spiked balls they soon came out in front of the Egg Carrier. But of the front came out a laser ray that destroyed one of the Tornado's wings.

"Oh no! We're hit!" Tails said.

"Yeah, I can see that! Whoa!" Sonic replied and they fell in two different places.

**MYSTIC RUINS – WATERFALL AREA**

"Where are the emeralds going to be now?" Knuckles asked himself. He started walking around until he saw an entrance to a tunnel.He had never seen it before and decided to explore. He saw a cart and an entrance to another tunnel. When he stepped into the entrance, bars came down and trapped him from getting out.

"What! Who did that?" Knuckles said and saw that a caged robotic monkey must have been the cause of it. "Great! I can't destroy that monkey as long as it's caged and now I'm going to rot and die." Then he saw a floating object in the middle of a green light and he walked into the light.

"This is the Shovel Claw. It helps you dig for underground objects." A voice said.

Knuckles looked around. No one was there except for the monkey. First of all, he didn't think the monkey could talk and even if it could it wouldn't tell that. He walked around a saw something that looked like it should have been an old shrine years ago. A symbol that looked Eggman jumped in and out of the hole.

"Oh, well. I guess this is the best place to test out this Shovel Claw." He said.

He dug into the ground and found a switch. A label on it said "Monkey Destruction Switch". He took it out to the monkey and dropped it. Switch ON! BOOM! The monkey exploded and the gates opened.

"I get it now." Knuckles said. "Eggman put this trap here to catch anybody who came in. But if he was trapped in there for any given reason, he'd use the Shovel Claw to dig up the Monkey Destruction Switch to destroy the monkey and get out. I might need this switch later."

Knuckles carried the switch into the big hole in the wall and jumped into the wind. He then ended up in the tunnel. He ran all the way into the end of the tunnel leading him to –

"Angel Island!" Knuckles yelled. "So this is where it landed."

Near the island were a mountain, a small gate, and a monkey cage. The gate was closed shut, but luckily Knuckles brought the Monkey Destruction Switch. Switch ON! The monkey was destroyed and the gate opened.

"I sense Master Emerald shards."

**STATION SQUARE – CITY HALL AREA**

People walked around Station Square not expecting any kind of trouble, but a walking brown paper bag was walking towards them. No, not really. That was just a pink hedgehog called Amy Rose behind a tall bag of groceries.

"I'm so bored." said Amy. "I remember the days of my hunk hero, Sonic, saving me from all dangers that faced us." She sighed.

Suddenly, it became very dark. Everybody looked around. What could be blocking light from the ground? Then they saw it. The Egg Carrier flew overhead of Station Square and something small flew out of it and hit Amy.

"Ow! Who did that? That hurt!" she saw the object that hit her. It was a bird.

"Oh, are you okay little birdie?" Amy asked.

Next to them fell a robot that had in white letters/numbers E-100 ALPHA/ZERO. Amy noticed that it wanted the "birdie" so she hid in the Burger Shop. Zero passed all the buildings looking for Amy and Birdie but never found them. Amy ran away. Far away, I mean. She had to get away from Zero and fast.

**STATION SQUARE – BEACH**

You could hear the whistling of Sonic falling from the sky if you were nearby. Sonic landed head-first into the sand.

"Tails? Tails!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic got his head out of the sand and saw a little girl watching the hedgehog.

"You're not who I'm looking for." Sonic said to the girl and ran away shaking his head. "I wonder if he's okay." He started to look for him and checked the casino area. He looked like a mess, so he tried to look casual. Out the casino doors came Amy who saw her hero walking on the sidewalk next to the casino.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy called out. Sonic turned around and looked at Amy and stood awkwardly.

"Uh… Amy?" Sonic said.

"Just where do think you're going?" She said and held out Birdie. "This birdie's in trouble, so you have to be its bodyguard for a while."

"You must be kidding." Sonic said and ran away.

"Sonic, WAIT!" Amy called.

**MYSTIC RUINS – ICE CAP**

Big had finally gotten to Froggy after getting some new bait and catching a few more fish. He ended up under a sheet of ice in which Big threw a gigantic rock to break.

"I've finally got you, Froggy!" Big said.

Froggy hopped away a split-second after saying that and ran somewhere really far away.

"Froggy, no! Come back!"

**MYSTIC RUINS – WATERFALL AREA**

Tails walked in the jungle with his head down. He was bored and had nothing to do. Until a blue blur passed him. A hedgehog. Tails wasn't as fast as him, but he ran as far as he could just to keep up. Faster and faster he went. Chased him all day until he finally stopped.

"Wow, you're pretty fast to keep up with me. My name's Sonic…"

Tails woke up. It was all a dream. He laid down in the Mystic Ruins after the Tornado crashed. Only a piece of it was next to him, the one that had his two-tailed logo on it.

"Hmm, wow... That dream brought back a few memories!" Tails said. "I owe so much to Sonic. Sonic, where are you! I wonder where he went? I sure hope he's all right. Anyway, The Tornado isn't powerful enough." he said picking up the piece of the Tornado. "If I'm gonna get to the Egg Carrier, I need to finish my prototype. It needs a Chaos Emerald to work! Looks like I'd better find one, fast!"

He ran to the forest and right away found the red Chaos Emerald laying down in the middle of the road. A frog, though, jumped out from the side of the road and swallowed the emerald.

"Hey, wait! I need that! STOP!"

**STATION SQUARE – TWINKLE PARK**

"Sonic, I can't run that fast!" Amy said to her hero standing right by Twinkle Park. Sonic just tapped his foot rhythmically on the ground. When Amy looked to the side she gasped. Sonic turned his head and saw Eggman's robot, E-100 ZERO coming after Amy and Birdie.

"Aah, look! Eggman's robot's on the loose!" Amy screamed.

"Don't worry about. He's just a chunk of cheesy hardware." Sonic said. But he heard Amy gasp again.

"What's the matter now, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Look here! Cute couples get in free. We can hide in here!" she said pointing at Twinkle Park. She ran in the elevator to take here up and Sonic just watched at first.

"W---Wh----Wait! Come on! She's always jumping into things too quickly." he finally jumped in and tried to follow her but she got away too quickly. He took a bumper car and raced through the speed track, collecting rings along the way. Amy got to the swimming pool and noticed that she was being followed by Zero. She pressed three switches around the pool and went into the mirror room. Zero didn't follow her at first, but he closed the door so Sonic wouldn't look in there. Sonic finally got to the pool, but only saw a spring. He jumped on it and ran on to the end of Twinkle Park, never finding Amy. Amy was still in the mirror room being chased by Zero.

**MYSTIC RUINS – SAND HILL**

Tails had followed the frog into an unknown or forgotten cave and the frog was able to jump through some firm sand. Tails looked down in defeat. He'd lost another Chaos Emerald. Then, he noticed that the sand wasn't just there before, that it was put there. He looked around trying to find something to push it down with but didn't find anything. He finally sat down on a stone statue and the sand went down.

"All right!" Tails yelled. He followed but he couldn't walk there with all the sand. It was just a Sand Hill. Luckily he brought his snowboard with him from Icecap. This would be smooth sailing. He snowboarded all the way down to the bottom of the hill and found the frog and soon a huge light engulfed him.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

"Whoops… where am I? I thought I was in the desert." Tails said.

He flew around exploring the place, noticing a green light with an object in it. The same green light that contained the Jet Anklet. He stepped into it and he heard a voice. Once again, it was the same voice that told him about the Jet Anklet.

"This is the Rhythm Badge. It allows you to use your tail whip attack steadily." The voice said.

"Who said that?" Tails asked. "Wow, another voice, I guess. I must be turning crazy." He decided to fly around and saw an echidna girl kneeling in front of the gigantic structure in the middle.

"The servers are the seven chaos…" she said and turned around seeing Tails. "Oh, hello. I've never seen you around in these parts."

Tails ignored that and said, "Um, what were you just saying before?"

"It's just something my grandmother taught me. It goes the servers are the 7 chaos… chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. But I'm still not sure what it all means. Although I do know that the number 7 is the number of emeralds there are."

"Emeralds?"

"Anyway, I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Tikal, and you?"

A huge light engulfed him and ended up somewhere else.

**MYSTIC RUINS**

"Where am I?" Tails asked. "Now I'm back in the Mystic Ruins. Suddenly he saw a purple cat running towards him. Big finally found his frog friend being held by Tails. He tripped right in front of Tails and Froggy. In the excitement, Tails let go of Froggy and he hopped away to Station Square.

"Wait for me!" Big yelled at Froggy. But Tails was done there. He had taken the red Chaos Emerald from Froggy at the last second and used it to finally make the Tornado 2.

**EGG CARRIER**

The army of E-series robots lined up in front of their master, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman. Eggman now stepped onto a podium and got ready to start talking.

"My robots! Your first mission awaits!" Eggman yelled. "This frog has stolen Chaos's tail. You need to catch it so we can reunite Chaos and he will be at his most powerful form. Now go and hurry! I trust you all on this mission."

The robots saluted Eggman and wree sent down to seperate parts of where Chaos has been, to check for frogs.

**MYSTIC RUINS – THE FOREST**

"I've got to find more Master Emerald pieces. There shouldn't be too many left." said Knuckles to himself. He noticed a silver statue next to him. He picked it up and it said: "Two stone statues, a door to the past". He suddenly remembered what this stone statue reminded him of. He ran towards the temple in the middle of the forest, the ancient echidnas' temple. In front were two stone statues that were similar to the small stone statue he held. If legend was right, on the back of the temple were two slots with echidna symbols over them. He went them and placed it into one of the slots and the temple quavered. But no door to the past opened.

"Maybe I need another stone statue." Knuckles said.

He glided around looked for one until he saw a hut below. _What's a hut doing in the middle of the forest? _Thought Knuckles. He glided until he stopped to rest on a ledge. He walked along the ledge until he saw a green light. He ran over to it and stepped inside it.

"These are the Fighting Gloves, they allow you to use the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack."

"It's that voice again! Who is that!" Knuckles screamed. He ignored it and started walking around looking for the second echidna statue. It was windy, so a piece of paper flew up into his face. _ARGH!_ He thought. _This can't get any worse._ He looked at the piece of paper before he threw it away into the wind and it was a map. _Hmm... This can be more useful than I thought._ He scanned the map looking for places he might not have seen and saw an inlet into a circle dome in the middle of the forest. He followed the map and went into that inlet, seeing a mini-shrine and a circle jumping in and out of the middle of it. The middle of it was a heap of dirt. He went over to it and dug into it, taking out a golden echidna statue. _YES!_ He thought. He brought the statue to the temple and laid it down. It floated and a hole in the ground opened up. Knuckles decided to make the leap of faith and jump in.

**STATION SQUARE**

"Amy! Shoot, I lost her!" Sonic screamed. "I'm gonna have to look for her somewhere." He was standing in front of a tree when he saw a gleam on the floor. An entrance card to the virtual gaming center. He decided to use it near a garage and it opened. He took an elevator and got into the virtual reality set.

Suddenly, he found himself running on streets that were thousands of feet in the air, running through loop-de-loops, and evading Eggman's police vehicles (that Sonic didn't know were real). In the end he went through a glass building just running on the side until he reached the bottom, the secret back exit to Speed Highway he escaped and looked for Amy.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

After Knuckles found the three Master Emerald shards in the temple, he was engulfed by a gigantic light and brought him to an unknown place. He saw the girl echidna again at the alter, talking to the Master Emerald.

"I'm very sorry that this is happening. I swear, I won't let my father hurt you or the Chao..." she said. Just as she said this, the Chao came up to the alter as well. "Don't worry, guys, I'm not gonna let you get hurt, not now, not ever!"

Knuckles stood in disbelief, not understanding what was happening. Finally, the light engulfed him once again and he could see no more.

**THAT MORNING…**

"Aah!" Amy yelled as she evaded Zero. She found a gigantic balloon and grabbed the string and flew away. Now she had to find Sonic. But her hopes were foiled when Zero picked her up from behind.

"Sonic, help!" Amy yelled. Zero ran across the train station with Amy clutched in his claw and decided to run on the train track instead of riding the train. Sonic was at the casino area and saw Zero and Amy.

"Oh no! AMY!" he yelled. He rode the train to the Mystic Ruins to chase Amy and Eggman's robot.

**STATION SQUARE - EMERALD COAST**

"Froggy, where are you?" Big started asking on the beach. It was the only place with water that Froggy would actually consider swimming in. (Big knows a lot about frogs) He saw Froggy in a lake, and fished for him.

Not so far away, Gamma wandered around looking for the frog. He finally caught him on his censors and knew he was on the beach. He also caught another E-series robot nearby, so he had to get there quicker than him. He charged past enemies and blew them up with laser shots.

Meanwhile, Big caught Froggy and pulled him in successfully and actually thought Froggy was going to stay in his hands this time. But Gamma jumped right in and was put into a trance, where he automatically ran to the Egg Carrier. In his mind, he had gone to a strange place. Big followed the entranced Gamma to wherever he went.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

"Unknown place. Detecting for clues." Gamma said when he realized he wasn't in Station Square anymore. He took pictures of a bridge, mountains in the distance, and a shrine. When his memory receptors showed no place in the world even similar, he said, "This presents a problem." He walked ahead and saw an echidna with a few small creatures.

"Just look at them." the girl echidna said. "They sing with joy as they are happy. I have met their protector, he is nice and sweet. I wish everybody could be that way. I've never seen you around here, though..."

**MYSTIC RUINS - ANGEL ISLAND**

Knuckles regained consciousness at Angel Island.

"Wow, what was that?" he asked himself. "Hey, it's the Master Emerald's alter. I might as well fix the emerald right now." he tossed the shards towards the Master Emerald. It formed and was nearly complete but with one little spot missing. "Aw, great. There's still a few missing pieces." But an image came into the Emerald it was the Egg Carrier. "Hey, that's Eggman's flying fortress thing! It looks like the remaining shards are there. But how do I get there?"

Suddenly, a robot jumped down from over the mountain. Knuckles knew that it had to be one of Eggman's.

"Hey, it's one of Eggman's robots." Knuckles said to himself. "Maybe I should follow it. It could lead me to Eggman's flying fortress." Knuckles then followed Gamma. But behind both of them was Big lagging behind.

**MYSTIC RUINS - TRAIN AREA  
**

"Let go off me, you big hunk of junk!" Amy yelled when at the Mystic Ruins.

"You better let go of her robot, or I'll squash you like a bug!" Sonic said and surprised Zero. He jumped off the ledge of the train station and went off to face Zero. That was interrupted when no one could see any light. Sonic looked up and saw the Egg Carrier. Amy and Zero were taken in and Sonic was just left to chase.

"Sonic, help meeeee!" Amy screamed.

The Egg Carrier flew over the wall with the big hole in it and Sonic followed from in there going all the way through the tunnel and seeing Angel Island! _So this is Angel Island… _Sonic thought. _I haven't been here in a while._

He saw a closed gate and a caged monkey guarding the gate. Sonic tried to destroy it with a homing attack, but it didn't work. After a while, Sonic gave up for the first time in his entire life. He walked away until he saw a green light. He stepped into it and heard a voice.

"This is the Ancient Light. It allows you to use the Light Speed Attack." A voice said. Sonic ignored it and decided to use it on the monkey. He charged up like he normally would on a Light Speed Dash and then let go his body curled into a ball and at light speed, revolved around the cage until it made contact and destroyed the cage. The gate opened and Sonic chased after the Egg Carrier.

Sonic flew around the mountain not letting the Egg Carrier out of sight. That is, until he reached the end of the mountain, and the Egg Carrier flew away. But a spark of hope came. Tails and the Tornado 2.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Tails! You made it! Nice plane, too!" Sonic jumped onto the Tornado 2 and the two raced forward towards the Egg Carrier.


	7. The Egg Carrier

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Egg Carrier**_

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY**

Tails flew the Tornado 2 in pursuit of the Egg Carrier. Sonic was stuck with the boring job of watching for the Egg Carrier. Finally, amidst all the clouds and fog was a flying vessel, (besides planes, what else could be a flying vessel?) the Egg Carrier.

"I see it, I see it!" yelled Sonic.

"Wait…" Tails stared. "Yeah, now I see it!"

Tails continued to fly the plane when mini jet fighters which had flown at them before started flying at them and shooting. Tails easily dodged them and shot some of them from a distance. He passed around the side of the vessel when fiery spiked balls flew at him. Also, there were floating and spiked mines and the air. Soon, the Tornado 2 came in front of the Egg Carrier. Eggman must not have thought the two would get that far, so the laser at the front didn't fire at them. Tails decided that this was the best time to show off his new plane.

"Ha ha! So far, so good!" Tails yelled over the sounds of the plane.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Sonic said.

"You bet! Watch this!" Tails said as he pressed a button.

A claw came out of the back of the plane picking up Sonic. The plane shifted gears now and the plane changed its shape. What was once a regular plane, it was now a faster, and better fighting plane. The hook let go of Sonic.

"Let's do this!" Tails screamed.

Tails decided to go around the Egg Carrier again, first going to the left-hand side of it. There were more mines and spiked balls here. He started shooting them. After that, he made a turn so they went through the bottom of the Egg Carrier. There were mines, spiked balls, and pincers trying to hurt them, but nothing would. They finally went over the Egg Carrier and flew across it and finally went back to the front. The laser in the front was still there. First, spiked balls came at them. Tails shot them. Subsequently, the laser shot at them. The Tornado 2 was fast, though, as it dodged it.

"Tails, what do we do!" Sonic screamed.

"Um…" Tails started. "I know! We should wait for it to open! I'll shoot it and it should malfunction."

Tails tried it out as the balls flew by, and the laser cannon opened. Tails shot at it. The laser looked to come out, but nothing happened. Smoke finally rose out. The laser was destroyed.

"All right, we're in!" Tails yelled with glee.

"Okay, now let's land!" Sonic said.

"Whoops…" Tails started. "I forgot to put in the landing gear!"

**ONBOARD THE EGG CARRIER**

Gamma finally regained consciousness when he got to the Egg Carrier. It was time to show his master the frog he found and see if it's the right one.

"I've got the right one! No, I've got the frog! That's a toad!" the other E-100 robots said amongst themselves. All of them except for Gamma. Finally, Eggman stepped towards them to inspect for the right frog.

"No." Eggman said while passing by E-105 Zeta.

"No." Eggman said while passing by E-104 Delta.

"NO!" Eggman said while passing by E-103 Epsilon. "Why can't you hunks of junk find a simple frog!"

"Wait a minute… Gamma, you found the frog!" Eggman said with joy. "I knew you could do it! As for the rest of you, BE GONE!" He pressed a button and green light surrounded them. They were being teleported to different parts of the world. Epsilon looked at Gamma before he was gone. Gamma knew nothing about the differences of good and evil at the time. All was just about whatever his master, Dr. Eggman said.

"Gamma, I have a new request for you." Started Eggman. "There is a girl hedgehog in one of the jail cells in those rooms over there. I am not interested in the girl, but the bird that she has contains a Chaos Emerald. Bring me the bird."

Eggman left and Gamma headed towards the doors. Eggman had not specifically said which door, so he walked around in a circle to pick randomly. Of the three doors, he picked the one on the left. In that room, he saw his brother robot, Beta, with his parts being scrambled up and fixed. Gamma didn't understand. He walked out of the room with only one conclusion:

"This is not the correct room."

He decided to take the one on the right, which indeed took him into the prison. Inside was Amy clutching the bird as tight as possible, trying to assure herself that Sonic would come and they would be saved. Gamma walked in, looking at each cell and the last one contained the hedgehog and the bird.

"Give me the bird." Said Gamma.

"No, this bird's mine!" Amy lashed back.

"Give me the bird."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"I don't need to tell you anything! Why do you need it is the question."

"Does not compute."

"You don't even know? Wow, that's sad. Can you help us, then?"

"Illogical. You care for something you know nothing about."

"Wow, I feel bad. Your functions don't include caring for others." Just then the bird flew out of Amy's hands in front of Gamma's eyes. Gamma suddenly felt something beyond his programming. Emotions that he has never felt before. Obviously, Eggman never intended for this to happen, since right after that, he let Amy go.

"Go, escape." Gamma said.

"What? Are you serious?" Amy responded.

"It is dangerous here."

"Wow, thanks. You're a lot nicer than I thought. We can be friends if you want." Amy ran out the door while Gamma stood for a while, thinking about what had just happened. Amy was out the door, but she had to face one more room.

"Ha, ha, ha! You think you can get out of here that fast, can you, Amy?" Eggman's voice said through a PA. "The only way out of here is if you beat my high score on my brilliant Hedgehog Hammer game. Good luck!"

_Eggman must have no life. To spend his time trying to whack Sonic dolls. Ha! _Amy thought. She walked up to the middle of the gaming system. The rules were: Whack the Sonic and Super Sonic dolls for points (Sonic – 100, Super Sonic - 500). Hitting the Eggman dolls lose 200 points. Eggman's high score was 2000 points. The game started as a Sonic doll came up out of a hole. Amy whacked at it, but it moved back into its hole. Then, a Super Sonic doll came out and Amy destroyed it. 500 points. She'd hit an Eggman doll after that. At the end of the game, her score said, AMY – 2300 points. 00:00 seconds left.

"NO! How could this be!" Eggman's voice said. Above her head came the words, "NEW HIGH SCORE! NEW HIGH SCORE! WARRIOR FEATHER EARNED!"

She felt the Warrior Feather snap over her left ear. A voice said, "This is the Warrior Feather. It allows you to swing your hammer in a 360 angle. But don't do it for too long, as you will get dizzy."

Amy ran out the door and went through the middle door of the three doors that Gamma had gone through. Zero had met up with her there and started chasing her.

"Come on, birdie! We have to get out of here!" she yelled.

She ran into the room which was the "Hot Shelter" as said with a sign on the side. Suddenly Zero jumped over her from the ceiling. Amy screamed and ran away with the bird.

**OUTSIDE…**

"Wow, this thing is really huge!" Sonic said.

"Come on, Sonic! We need to find Amy!" Tails screamed.

"You're right, my friend! So here we go!"

"If I know right, there should be some sort of monorail system to get to the bridge quickly. Let's look for it!"

Sonic and Tails ran around looking for the monorail system, when they found a sign with a train symbol on it.

"Don't get any ideas, fools!" a voice said. It was Eggman's voice. "Let me show you the power that this vessel _really _has. GET A LOAD OF THIS!"

The Egg Carrier switched from one straight bar shaped vessel to one straight bar shaped vessel with wings.

"Wow, the Egg Carrier just changed shape!" Tails exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

Sonic gave him the Evil Eye and went on to say, "Darn, how are we supposed to get to the bridge now!"

"I hate it when he doesn't listen to me…" Tails said to himself.

"Don't worry you idiots, there is another way, but a more difficult way." Eggman started. "That only way is the Sky Deck. Oh, yeah, I hope you survive." He finished, laughing maniacally.

The hedgehog and the fox ran forward to see the octagonal-shaped door.

"This should lead to the Sky Deck…" Sonic said.

"Well, it's worth a try," Tails said and they walked into it.

**INSIDE…**

"Where's Froggy?" Big asked out loud inside the Egg Carrier. He didn't understand. Why would Froggy just run away? This might have happened long ago if they weren't friends at all, but he couldn't understand why now.

He walked around aimlessly. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he saw a door open and close.

"Froggy?" he asked. It probably wasn't Big's pal, but his instincts told him to go through the door. That door led a room with a bridge leading towards a big circular container with water and fish in it. One animal in there was not a fish, however. That animal was Froggy. Big danced excitedly and accidentally stepped on a button on the ground. That button emptied the water from the container and onto the floor. Out with the water came Froggy and the fish. Big, with his new lure, was able to catch Froggy easily.

"Froggy!" Big screamed. He took his best friend in his hands and ran out the door.

**ON THE SKY DECK…**

Knuckles wandered around the Egg Carrier, eventually making it to the Sky Deck, where he sensed Master Emerald shards. He came to a room and saw a lever that could change the direction to where gravity pulls you. At the same time, Sonic and Tails walked into the deck (not knowing that Knuckles was there) and were surprised with the sudden change of force.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled.

"I think Eggman might be changing gravitational pull direction!" Tails screamed back.

Knuckles didn't seem to mind the change. The change in gravity seemed to open certain doors that couldn't be opened on regular gravity. Strangely, Sonic and Tails never saw Knuckles throughout the whole ordeal. The hedgehog and his twin-tailed sidekick were able to survive the changes in gravity, while the echidna found the final three (or what he believed to be) emerald shards. That, however, led him to yet another flashback.

**UNKNOWN PLACE – MASTER EMERALD ALTAR**

"Aw, man! Where am I again!" Knuckles screamed angrily. Then, he looked up and saw something burning. It was the Master Emerald's altar. He ran up to it and saw the girl echidna, Tikal, crying in front of the altar and some dead Chao.

"Oh my goodness! What have I done? What have I allowed to happen!" She screamed hysterically. She looked at the burnt Chao and started crying harder. She turned and saw Knuckles just standing there. "I've got to stop this all! Chaos is going to destroy life on this planet as we know it!" She ran towards the altar. Knuckles reached out towards her, but the light engulfed him and he left the place.

**EGG CARRIER - ON THE BRIDGE**

Amy was trying to run away. Trying to get off the flying vessel. She ran to the edge and saw how high she was from the ground.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever been this high, even on a plane!" She screamed to herself. At that moment, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and it was Eggman in his flying machine.

"Eggman! What do you want?" she screamed.

"Give me the bird, girl, or you will suffer the consequences." He replied.

"No, never!"

Sonic and Tails suddenly came from inside the Egg Carrier, but it was too late as Eggman took the bird and revealed why he wanted it so much. The bird was carrying a Chaos Emerald.

"Don't hurt the bird!" Amy yelled.

"Wow, that bird had a Chaos Emerald the whole time?" Tails screamed.

"You fools are too late. Now, you're going to have to face the wrath of Gamma!" He yelled as if he was in total domination.

"What is your wish, Master Robotnik?" Gamma asked while coming from inside the Egg Carrier.

"Take care of these fools, Gamma. Don't let them escape." Eggman said.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this." Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, don't hurt him! He helped me!" Amy screamed.

"Stay out of this, Amy! He's mine!"

Gamma locked-on to Sonic and shot his laser at him. Sonic was surprised at this move and was hit in the chest.

"You're gonna regret that, robot!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic used his supersonic speed to dodge the lasers and hit Gamma with such force that he literally collapsed.

"I told you, robot! Do you regret it now?" he yelled again. He charged right at the robot when Amy stepped in front of Gamma.

"Amy! What are you doing? Get out of the way!" he screamed angrily.

"No, Sonic! This robot helped me! Don't hurt him." She said, trying to convince him.

"C'mon, Sonic. This is probably some girl stuff. Let's just leave them alone." Tails said. Suddenly, the ship shook. "I think the ship might be losing altitude!"

"Aw, man!" Sonic yelled. "You guys get off the ship! Tails, take Amy to Station Square! Robot, do… whatever robots do."

"But Sonic…" Tails started.

"No, Tails! I'm not gonna lose you guys! I'm gonna get Eggman!" Sonic said. He charged away looking for a switch to change the vessel back to the form that it has when he first saw the plane. Tails followed his best friend's orders and took Amy and flew towards Station Square. Gamma went into flight mode and flew towards the Mystic Ruins.

**THE CENTER OF THE EGG CARRIER**

Big was trying to find a way off the ship, when he encountered a shark-like monster. Eggman flew up right next to him and didn't seem to notice him. He gave Chaos the emerald that he had acquired from the bird, while Froggy jumped right into Chaos's mouth. Doing this, Chaos 4 had turned into Chaos 6 and Chaos had also regained his tail. Suddenly, the formation of the ship had changed and Sonic appeared onto the scene.

"Hello, doctor." He said.

"Sonic! How'd you get past my robot! Was that---?"

"I beat up the robot, and I spared his life. Yes, I found the button that changes the ship's formation."

"Well, it doesn't matter now! Chaos has already consumed 6 Chaos Emeralds and found his tail!"

"Froggy? Froggy, come back!" Big yelled at Froggy, who was inside of Chaos.

"If that frog's your friend, I'll help you get him back. Just leave it to me!" Sonic said to Big. Big nodded and stepped aside.

Chaos started by jumping up and causing the ground to shake, making Sonic lose his balance. Sonic tried to get up but he was swatted back down thanks to Chaos's tail. Chaos then shape-shifted into a vase-like figure and his tail went inside what looked like the opening to the vase. Chaos started to shape-shift making long and sharp shines stretch towards Sonic. Sonic barely dodged these. Suddenly, Sonic was caught in a ball of ice thanks to Eggman dropping a freeze bomb on him. Sonic was able to break through, but he felt weak. Chaos saw this and tried sucking him up through his mouth, like Kirby. But then, Sonic had an idea. He grabbed a freeze bomb and chucked it towards that open and sucking mouth of Chaos. Sonic's plan worked. Since Chaos is a water monster, the freeze bomb turned Chaos into a big ice cube. He then ran up to the frozen beast and homing attacked it, crushing it to pieces. The reign of Chaos was over (hopefully).

"NO! I can't believe this!" Eggman screamed. His minion was defeated for good (again, hopefully). Big grabbed his frog friend and dashed away, not wanting to be part of any of this. As Big left, Knuckles appeared on the scene.

"Hey, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in! Knuckles!" Sonic yelled back.

While Sonic was distracted, Eggman tried to make a run for it. "Goodbye fools, we shall meet again!"

Sonic chased him until he was at the edge of the ship. Then, he tried to jump dash onto Eggman's mini-ship. Sadly, Sonic missed and fell down a long way to the ground.

Knuckles smiled. There weren't many things that could make Sonic jump off a flying vessel, knowing that the ground was thousands of feet away. Suddenly, he heard a squishing noise. He looked to his right and backed away. Chaos came back.

"What! Isn't that the monster?" he screamed in terror. Chaos bellowed louder than anything Knuckles had ever heard. "I guess I'll have to fight this thing to get out of here."

Knuckles faced the same attacks and difficulties against Chaos that Sonic did. Knuckles's way of destroying Chaos was just a little different. When Chaos tried to suck him in, Knuckles was being pulled right in. He grabbed a freeze bomb on the way over a he andt the freeze bomb were swallowed. Chaos froze again, and Knuckles punch his way out of there. It seemed like it was over now. Chaos melted away and the six Chaos Emeralds that he comsumed were now laying on the ground. Knuckles decided to take them with him to Angel Island. He grabbed the emeralds and glided off to his island.

**EGG CARRIER - LANDING ZONE**

Big wandered around looking for a way to get off. He was on the verge of deciding to jump since there was no other way that he could think of. Then, he saw the Tornado 2.

"Hey, that's a plane!" Big exclaimed. "I don't know the first thing about flying this thing, Froggy, but it's our only chance to get off this ship!" Big hopped into the pilot seat with Froggy and with a bit of luck, he got it to fly. Next stop, Mystic Ruins.

* * *

**Editor's Note: I'm sorry again for not updating in so long. I'm gonna try to get back into this so I can finish and have peace with myself. If it takes me months, I WILL get the next chapter up.**


End file.
